Sleepover
by Buttinlove
Summary: Kalex based on 2x06 Alex comes out to Kara and Kara remembers feelings that she can't hide anymore after Maggie's rejection. Or, the super emotional and based on the script Kalex fanfic that no one asked for.


Hey there! I have been obsessed with Supergirl for quite a while now and am pretty sure that I already read 100+ fanfics in the last month and a half, so now here's my little contribution. It is a Kalex fiction, set during 2x06, where they end up dating after Maggie rejects her and when Kara is tired of hiding her feelings for her foster sister. I love the chemistry that Chyler Leigh and Melissa Benoist have on screen, and I would make Kalex endgame if I was the writer of the show, which I'm not (obviously). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter!

* * *

Always there to brush your hair

Help you pick out what to wear

I just feel alone, feel alone

You will never understand

Even when you hold my hand

I just feel alone, feel alone

(Hayley Kiyoko in _Sleepover_ )

* * *

Kara P.O.V (Set on 2x06)

I couldn't really wrap myself around what Alex, my own sister had just told me. We were walking down the park, and she just came out to me as a lesbian, saying that she discovered it through Maggie Sawyer, that NCPD detective that has been helping the DEO in our latest cases. I knew there was some chemistry between them, but I thought that was only due to their growing friendship and that same badass on the field attitude that only served as a shield to their emotional vulnerability. I had been living with Alex for almost 15 years now, and I never guessed that she was gay. I mean, obviously, she always had a very masculine way of dressing, but that could only be due to personal tastes.

I am absolutely not going to judge her, because, who _am I_ to do that? But I guess that this has somehow shocked me. I remember being sixteen and always looking up to her and being fascinated by her, and how I felt embarrassed and ridiculous that I had a crush on my sister. Well, she was not really my sister, but still… Maybe something would have happened if I knew she was gay… No Kara, no! You're not allowed to think about that! Alex is gay, yes, and you are bi, but you don't like Alex, and Alex likes Maggie, so don't you dare think of something stupid! And of course, she had to run away when I pushed too hard to know what exactly was happening because Alex wasn't really good at dealing with her feelings. So now, all I have to do is make sure that she is okay and that I can support her and show to her that I will never see her any differently because she is gay. ( _Don't even think about speaking, evil intern voice_!)

(A few hours later)

This stupid alien parasite had to suck up all my power, and now I can't even fly, which leads to Alex being worried with me, instead of dealing with her own feelings. Gosh, I wish my life didn't look that much like a CW show… And of course, since I didn't want her to be worried about me, I rejected her help, which probably is making her feel like I'm rejecting her because she is gay… Bravo Kara, you are absolutely the greatest non-helper of the universe, no, risk that, multi-verse. So I just decided to sit on my couch, watching television and eating popcorn, when the door opened and I saw Alex enter.

\- I said I was fine. – I said. – You didn't need to check on me.

\- I'm not checking on you. – She said, standing oddly in the middle of the living room. – You've been weird ever since I told you.

There we go, you see. I told you she was going to think you didn't support her. We were just not letting her help because we were dealing with all of this by ourselves. God, just get over yourself, and your stupid old crush, because your sister needs you now, and not as a possible lover, but as her sister!

\- I don't, mean to be. – I said, trying to defend myself and my own feelings that raised after her declaration.

\- Kara, I know when you're sad. Or when you're disappointed. – I couldn't stop looking at her and feel bad for having made her feel this way. I wanted her to know that I accepted her as she was, but I just couldn't find the proper words to tell her… - I don't know what I would do if you were disappointed in me – she told, at the verge of crying.

\- I would never be disappointed in you. – I said as I changed my angle to look better at her, trying to emphasize my point. I would never really be disappointed in her. I just wanted her to be happy, with whoever that may be. – But, you said you didn't want to talk about it anymore.

\- Well, I do, if you're not okay with it! – now we were nearly reaching the screaming levels, and I didn't want the conversation to go that way.

\- I am so okay with it! – You can't even imagine how much really, I mean, I'm bi and I have had a crush on you for the longest of times, so…

We were just breathing heavily, looking at each other, and I could see the hurt in her eyes. I didn't want her to feel unwanted or to hide herself from me.

\- Sit down. – I told her. She was still looking weirdly at me. I just wanted to be there for her – Alex, come and talk with me – I told her while patting the pillow to make my point.

She ended up sitting in the couch next to me, her hands on the middle of her thighs, looking to the floor.

\- I, I think I owe you an apology. – I said, beginning the conversation, while looking at the ground ashamed that we have gotten to this point.

\- For what? – She said, not understanding why I would be apologizing right now.

\- For… - For wanting to kiss you every time I saw you for the last 12 years, oh, and make this entire you being gay situation awkward because of it. Not acceptable Kara, get over this stupid thing! – For not creating an environment where you felt like you could talk about this with me. – I looked briefly at her, then turned my gaze away again. – All those years you spent together growing up – Me wanting to kiss you ( _shut up evil inner voice!_ ) – and these nights talking and sharing now I realize they were all about me and my secret. There's never been room for you and that is my fault and I'm so sorry.

\- You didn't do anything wrong. – Alex try to say in the middle of my ramble, but I was not quite finished yet.

\- And I know, I know this is not the same at all, but I do know how it feels to keep a part of yourself shut off, to keep it inside. – (Like me being bi and wanting to kiss the hell out of you!) – And I know how lonely that can make you feel – She was looking intently at me now, nodding at what I was saying, biting her lower lip to avoid starting to cry. – But Alex, you are not alone – She was sniffing now, and turned her head around so that I couldn't see her cry.

\- I can't do this without you! – she told me, as if she had just realized it.

\- You don't have to. – I was looking fondly at her now, smiling to reassure her. She looked so beautiful now. I wished I could just hug her, and kiss her, and tell her how much ( _shut up, Kara! This isn't about yourself, and, by the way, the doesn't like you like that_ ) – So what about Maggie? What's she like?

Alex sniffed for a bit, then smiled just at the reference of that detective's name.

\- I… I just like her so much, you know? She's so… She's smart, and she's though and she's just… - She shrugged a little, looking like a teenager having their first love. – beautiful. She's so beautiful.

\- So are you. – I said, running my right hand through her hair.

She just hugged me then, and when the hug was finally starting to become awkward, not that I was about to let go of her soon, her phone ringed, and it was the DEO, sending report on an alien attack in civilians in an alleyway downtown, which meant it was time for me to leave, and I decided to let Alex go behind Maggie, telling her to get the girl.

The alien attack ended up being Mon-El who was working as muscle for hire… Ugh, he was really starting to annoy me with his Daxam manias… After that, I went flying to the DEO to know if there was any news on the alien parasite, which led me and J'onn to a parking lot, him disguised as Rand O'Rilley, Jones's old boss, and the fight started well, until he transformed into this huge and horrible creature that held me and J'onn until we ended up unconscious.

I woke up startled to listen to Alex tell me that Mon-El was fighting the parasite and I just ran outside the door, because I couldn't let a defenseless Daxamite (for as much as I hated him), fight that parasite, and also because I had gotten an idea.

\- I do not like this plan. – Alex told me on the comm – This is how Chernobyl happened.

\- It won't happen this time.

I got to the nuclear plant and got what I needed before heading downtown where the parasite was, knocking him out while I was fighting towards it.

\- You want to change the world. And change is good, when you finally become what you are meant to be, but you were never meant to become this. Last chance, let me help you. – In its own weird language, the monster said no, and I just made it a sign to come and get me. I ran towards me and jumped, and that's when I put two balls of Plutonium in my hands for it to drain. – There is such a thing as too much power, Plutonium-239. I'm sorry. – The monster started to light up and ended up imploding in the middle of the street, leaving no radiation behind, thank god.

\- Is he? – Mon-El asked, when I came next to him.

\- You showed up. – I told, slightly proud the he was turning up to be a hero.

\- Nobody's more surprised than me. – Yeah, well, don't take advantage of doing the right thing for once to hit on me. Not interested.

\- Thank you. – Then I notice another masked figure that I had never seen before. – Both of you.

I came up next to a guy who was wearing a suit and starting to ride a motorcycle. He briefly looked at me. I tried to see thorugh his supersuit, but it was made of lead.

\- Lead…

\- Couldn't make it too easy on you – He told me on a distorted voice.

\- Who are you? – I asked then

\- A friend – He said before riding away.

The next day, all I could hear at CatCo were this news about the new hero self-entitled Guardian, who was kind of worrying me because I knew nothing about him, but at least J'onn was getting better after getting a blood transfusion from M'Gann.

At the end of the day, after not having heard anything about Alex, who, by the way, didn't show up for work, I started to worry, so I went to her apartment, and knocked on her door. She wouldn't answer, so I had to use my X-Ray vision on her, and when she told me that she wanted me to go away, I flew through her window and entered coming next to her and asking her what was going on, only to listen to her tell me that nothing was going on. I asked her if it was something about her coming out.

\- No. – she said to me, as soon as I finished my sentence. – And just, forget I said anything about it, okay? Forget it.

\- Why? What does that mean?

\- It means that I made a mistake! – she yelled. – Okay? I was wrong! And I shouldn't have said anything, I should have just kept my mouth shut!

\- What happened?

\- She doesn't like me. Like that. – She sat down on the couch, and I joined her, holding her tightly against me, and let her tell me how humiliated she felt and cry.

\- I am proud of you. And if Maggie doesn't like you, I am pretty sure that there is someone out there that is ready to recognize your value. Because you are strong, and intelligent, and smart, independent, and oh so beautiful and amazing, that you have to be stupid not to fall in love in you.

\- Please don't say that. If Maggie doesn't like me, who will? I mean, guys liked me, but I didn't like them back, and now, now I just feel so alone.

\- You have me, always.

\- You know what I mean, Kara.

\- I know, but maybe there is some truth to what Red Kryptonite me said. I am not your sister. We don't share blood. But you are my soul sister, and, I don't want to hide it anymore, Alex. I have liked you for a long time, and I was always afraid to show it, and, as a matter of fact, I tried to hide it, but it all came back to the surface since you came out, so yeah, I like you. And you can do whatever you want with this information, but I hope that it helps you realize that there are people out there, right in front of you, that like you for who you are, and that value you no matter what. – I slowly got up, realizing that I shouldn't have said it right now, but there was no way for me to take it back now. As I passed in front of her, she held my wrist, and told me, her eyes puffy and red:

\- Stay.


End file.
